


Leave Me Breathless

by raisedinthunder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Firefighter AU, Firefighter Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes the mistake of not evacuating his apartment when the fire alarm goes off... or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so go easy on me.  
> Not beta'd or anything so all mistakes are mine.

It was Sunday afternoon when Steve was jolted out of his daze by the blaring sound of the fire alarm.  
He groaned, it was the third time this week. At least it wasn't at 3am again.  
Easing himself off the stool where he'd been sat in front of his easel Steve stretched his stiff limbs and made his way over the to the window. He could see those from the lower floors emerging out onto the street. Well he wouldn't be joining them this time. To hell with it. He was up on the 7th floor, trudging up and down all those stairs almost killed him last time. He wasn't going to risk another asthma attack for a faulty fire alarm. Not again. 

Twenty minutes later and the alarms are still blaring. Surely they should've been knocked off by now? Steve was sure it doesn't usually take them this long to sort it out. An anxious feeling coils in his stomach. Wiping his hands on his already paint splattered jeans he gets up. Peeking his head out he finds the hallway and stairwell ingulfed in smoke.  
'Fuck,' he whispered.  
After diving back into his apartment to grab his hoodie and keys Steve quickly made his way down the first flight of stairs. The smoke was getting thicker the further down he got. Steve could feel his lungs straining to work. Holding his hoodie up over his face he carried on down, fear beginning to set in. How could he have been so stupid.  
He made it down four floors before he had to stop. Leaning up against a wall he tried to even his breathing. It was impossible. The smoke was too much, his lungs ached as he coughed. The grey air surrounding him, closing him in. Squinting into the dark he thought he saw a flash of light. But with one more hacking cough he felt his knees give out, the smoke seemed to consume his as he collapsed into unconsciousness. 

'What the hell were you thinking?!' The firefighter yelled.  
Steve was sat on the back of the ambulance. A heavy blanket draped over his shoulders, oxygen mask over his face.  
Steve blinked up into the blue eyes glaring down at him. The intense, steely blue and incredibly beautiful eyes.  
'Why the hell didn't you evacuate the building? Didn't you hear that alarm?' The guy looked furious. He also looked seriously hot. Steve looked up at him fully taking him in for the first time. Tall, dark hair all ruffled from the helmet he'd been wearing. Those piercing blue eyes gazing down at him through dark lashes. A jaw he could cut glass on, and under that uniform... his head seemed to cloud over in a lust filled fog.  
'I um, sorry...' Steve mumbled pulling the oxygen mask away to speak. The firefighter promptly grabbed it from him,placing it back over his face.  
'You got a death wish kid? Keep that thing on,' he said rolling his eyes.  
Steve's head cleared in an instant,  
'I'm not a kid,' he snapped. 'I'm twenty-fucking-seven.' He glared indignantly at the firefighter. 'And to answer your question I didn't evacuate cos that damn alarm has been going off all week for no goddamn reason. I didn't want to set off my asthma going up and down those stirs for another false alarm.'  
The firefighter looked a little taken aback at Steve's outburst, his eyebrows rising.  
'Alright, well just so you know smoke inhalation ain't to hot for asthma either.' he said a smirk playing on his lips.  
Steve gaped at him.  
'Yeah I know that, I'm not an idiot!'  
'Coulda fooled me pal,' he smiled and wow that was a nice smile, 'Just make sure you evacuate properly next time. I don't wanna hafta haul your skinny ass down three flights of stairs again.' And with that he walked off.  
Steve felt his face flush. Of course it has to be he super hot one that found him and carried him down. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Yet he couldn't seem to stop his eyes follow the dark haired firefighter as he walked away. He was only brought back to reality when the gentle hands of the paramedic repositioned the oxygen mask back over his face. 

It was three days later that Steve found himself face to face with the firefighter again.  
He'd been watching Cake Wars when a loud knocking on his door disrupted him. He wrenched the door open, and there he was.  
'Hey, you just gonna stand there and gawp or you gonna let me in?' He said breaking Steve out of his stupor.  
'What?' He spat. Smooth Rogers, so smooth.  
'You gonna let me in? I need to check your alarm. We're doing the whole building since you've been having trouble with the system.' He replied a smirk curling his lips. Steve stepped aside letting him in.  
Steve watched as he shrugged off his heavy jacket off. Draping it over the back of the couch. He glanced around the apartment and Steve couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed. The apartment was tiny, just three rooms. Bathroom and bedroom off to the side. The majority of the space took up by an open plan kitchen/lounge. The selling point had been the massive window which took up best part of one wall. But the dark haired man just smiled.  
'Shouldn't take long, just need to check the wiring. Then we shouldn't have any repeats of Sunday,' he told Steve as located the alarm and set to work.  
Steve couldn't help watching as the other man reached up to remove the alarm panel. Watching as his back muscles moved under a tight navy t-shirt. The sliver of skin revealed as the shirt rode up slightly. Looking back over his shoulder he caught Steve's eye for a second, that same smirk curling too red lips. Steve felt his cheeks warm. He'd totally just been caught checking this guy out. He quickly busied himself with one of his sketchbooks. Slumping down onto the sofa. However he found his eyes darting up every so often to that broad back bent over the counter as he checked the alarm. His eye gliding slowly down... Steve mentally shook himself. He needs to stop. Making himself focus on the page of sketchbook in front of him.  
Ten minutes later and he found himself looking up as the other man stepped in front of him.  
'That's me all done,' he said. Steve quickly shut the sketchbook and stood.  
'Um okay, thanks.' Steve replied, that tshirt wasn't helping his apparent inability to form words. Stretched over a that broad chest, revealing toned muscles. 'You need anything else?' He managed to say, surprising himself with how steady his voice was.  
'How about dinner?' Steve was dumbstruck.  
'What?'  
'Dinner? Yours was the last apartment to check, so I'm done now. You wanna grab dinner or something?' he said, rubbing the back of neck nervously.  
Steve couldn't believe his ears. Was this ridiculous gorgeous firefighter actually asking him out? No, surely not. Steve was a skinny 5'5 asthmatic with glasses and a hearing aid. What could this guy possibly want in him. He just stared at him. The other mans face fell.  
'Shit look I'm sorry man, I thought but I guess I was got it wrong.' He mumbled, biting his lip. 'I'll just go, sorry.' He made to grab his jacket, and Steve grabbed his arm.  
'Wait no! I mean yes, I'd like to. To get dinner, with you.' He could feel his cheeks heating as the words tumbled out. He looked up at the other man as a smile broke out on his face.  
'Yeah? Great, yeah I mean. I'm Bucky by the way,' he said grinning. Holding his hand out to Steve. He grasped it, Bucky's large hand engulfing his own. It was warm and slightly rough. He felt something in the bottom of his stomach flutter.  
'Steve,'  
'It's nice to meet ya officially, Steve.' Bucky replied, those icy blue eyes dancing.  
And oh did Steve like the sound of his name on those lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna cry over Steve/Bucky and Sebastian Stan's pretty face with me you can find me on tumblr http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com


End file.
